Mi Nueva Vida
by spnix
Summary: Marceline entra a la universidad donde vivirá grandes aventuras y ¿encontrara el amor de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno esta es mi primera historia, espero y les guste. Los personajes no me pertenecen **

**Mi Nueva Vida**

En un día soleado, se encontraba una joven en su habitación desempacando en lo que sería su hogar al menos unos cinco años, mientras se graduara en la universidad. Viviría con su amiga Lumpy. Una chica que tenía el cabello pintado de morado y aunque comía como si el mundo se acabara, tenía una figura estupenda.

Después de desempacar y a reglar todas sus pertenencias, se dirigió a la habitación de su compañera.

-Oye Lumpy, debemos ir a un restaurante cercano, aun no conozco muy bien por aquí.

-Oh! A cinco cuadras de aquí se encuentra Nice.

-Pero no es muy caro? Bueno total tu pagaras la comida, ese fue el trato- dijo Marceline haciendo movimientos con su mano y con una cara de burla.

-¿¡Qué?! No no, pero eso cuenta hasta que entremos a la Universidad.

-Jajajaja después de todo entramos mañana- Marceline se retorcía de la risa. Su trato era que Lumpy pagaría la comida y lavandería, mientras que ella pagaría el alquiler del departamento.

En la mañana del día siguiente Lumpy tuvo la gran tarea de despertarla, la cual no resulto tarea fácil. En el primer intento recibió un almohadazo, en el segundo, un golpe en la cabeza y en el tercero tuvo suerte de no resultar con un ojo morado por el reloj que le aventó Lumpy.

Cuando llegaron a la Universidad tenían aun cinco minutos, un milagro para Lumpy. Marceline había pasado a un autoservicio para comprar café y así no dormir en clases, y cuando iban llegando a la U, Marceline detuvo el carro de golpe porque vio un puesto donde vendían púas para guitarras.

Ambas seguían carreras distintas. Lumpy seguía veterinaria y Marceline medicina. Le parecía ilógico que Lumpy siguiera veterinaria ya que no le agradaba mucho tocar a los animales.

Marceline corrió al aula asignada porque se dio cuenta que solo tenía tres minutos para llegar.

-Señorita, llegando tarde en su primer día de clases- el profesor era un hombre de edad avanzada, con lentes y cabello canoso, le recordó a su abuelo

-Lo lamento me perdí cuando venia para acá.

-Espero y no se repita. Puede tomar el asiento numero tres de la fila cinco.

Asintió y se dirigió al asiento asignado.

…-Luego luego al mesclar la sustancia A con la C obtenemos la misma sustancia que el ingrediente B. Dígame –el profesor busco un nombre en el listado de asistencia- Señorita Abadder cuál es el nombre del compuesto B?

-Ah? Qué?- hay dios me quede dormida y en el primer día de clases Y EN LA PRIOMERA CLASE. Por dios de que rayos estarán hablando. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en su espalda, cuando volteo se encontró con una mano que le ofrecía un papel. Cuando lo tomo leyó "léelo en voz alta- Su nombre es 3- Bromo fenol."

-Señorita cual sería el nombre?

- Es 3-bromofenol

-Si, es correcto- dijo después de unos segundos

Al final de la clase se volteo para agradecerle a la persona que le había ayudado, pero al darse vuelto no había nadie hay. Salió de la clase un poco triste por no haber conocido a la persona que le dio la respuesta, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por otros golpes en su espalda.

-Qué demonios- por lo concentrada que iba en sus pensamientos se asusto.

-Oh disculpa es que solo quería saludarte- Marceline se quedo aturdida por ver a un joven apuesto saludándola.

-M..me ..me llamo Marshall-le extendió una mano

-Ah? Hola soy Marceline-saludo tomando la mano del chico.

-Un gusto Marceline, oye me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme almorzar con unos amigos. No te preocupes yo invito.

-Mmm?-lo pensó un momento recordando que aun faltaba para que Lumpy saliera de clases y la verdad tenía mucha hambre-Si de acuerdo, vamos.

-Excelente. Ven te presento a mis amigos- caminaron hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos hablando.

-Qué hay? – saludo Marshall con un movimiento de mano.

-Ah hola que cuentas Marshall-contestaron todos al unisonó. Lo cual le pareció muy gracioso.

-Chicos ella es Marcela.

-Marceline-interrumpió la chica pelinegra.

-Ah sí lo lamento ella es Marceline. Marceline el es Finn, el es Jake hermano de Finn, ella es fleme y ella es mi novia Bonnibel-En ese momento Marceline se quedo paralizada. Cuando Marshall la invito a comer pensó que lo hacía para ligársela

-Mucho gusto Marceline, quieres acompañarnos a comer?-dijo Bonnibel con una sonrisa que hizo enrojecer a Marceline

_**Continuara**_

Bueno es todo espero y les haya gustado, ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia o critica la pueden enviar en un review


	2. Fiesta

**Los personajes no me pertenecen **

Capitulo 2 La fiesta

Los jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo en cómo ir hacia el restaurante: Jake llevaría a Finn y Fleme en su carro y Marshall llevaría a Bonnibel y Marceline.

Marceline se sentía incomoda, no quería viajar junto a una pareja de novios que apenas acaba de conocer.

-Ven entra-le indico Marshall abriendo la puerta de atrás del auto. Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, Bonnibel entro y se sentó a la par de ella….

Después de un recorrido en carro por unos 15 minutos llegaron al restaurante.

-Bien que les parece si apartan una mesa, yo esperare aquí a los demás-dijo Marshall abriendo la puerta donde se encontraba Bonnibel.

-Bien vamos Marceline-salieron del automóvil y Bonnibel tomo su mano para dirigirla hacia el restaurante.

-O…oye ..que te parece la mesa se ahí- pregunto intentando no sonar tan nerviosa, tener a Bonnibel agarrada de la mano la hacía sentir algo ¿incomoda?

-Oh sí, hay podremos caber bien todos, vamos- se dirigieron a una mesa de la esquina a la par de una ventana, donde se podía observar un pequeño espacio parecido a una laguna donde se encontraban unos patos

-Te gustan los animales?- Marceline se sobresalto, no era consciente de que se había quedado viendo a los animales.

-Eh no mucho, solo los perros.- contesta

-A mí me gustan mucho las aves, por eso me encanta venir a come aquí - Marceline la miro fijamente, notaba algo en esa chica que le llamaba la atención.

-Que sucede- pregunto Bonnie con una cara divertida.

-Yo, lo siento, es que se nota que en verdad te encantan los animales. Apuesto a que sigues veterinaria-Bonnibel sonrió de una forma juguetona negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Marceline se sonrojara.

-No, yo sigo ingeniería química- la cara de Bonnibel brillos a un mas, y le pareció lo más tierno del mundo- jaja tengo algo en la cara?- de nuevo se había quedado viendo a Bonnibel

-Yo ..y..yo lo siento .. no que..

-jaja tranquila no pasa nada-"que me pasa, porque tartamudeo, vamos Marceline no actúes como una tonta.-oye y..- pero Bonnie no pudo terminar de hablar

-Desean ordenar ahora?

-Si podría traernos 5 pizzas grandes por favor y 6 gaseosas- pidió Bonnie.

-Este, para llevar?

-No, para comer aquí

Marceline soltó una pequeña risa, sabía que la mesera pensaba que ellas dos comerían las 5 pizzas

-Con mucho gusto, en seguida traigo su orden- antes de retirase la mesera guiño un ojo a Marceline. La chica con mechones rosas se dio cuenta de la acción de la camarera la cual le pareció muy desagradable. Pero Marceline no lo noto, porque ella observaba como sus nuevos amigos ingresaban al restaurante

-Bonnie espero que hayas ordenado ya, me muero de hambre- dijo Jake sobándose el estomago.

-Tranquilo amigo ya traerán la comida- los chicos se sentaron en la mesa dejando juntas a Marceline y Bonnibel

-Hey Marceline que tal en tu primer día de clases- Finn pregunta apoyando la cara en sus manos.

-mmm ..Pues… creo que me fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

-jajaja si no te culpo el profesor de química da sueño con solo su presencia jajaja – aclaro Marshall

-¡¿TE DORMISTE EN CLASE DE QUIMICA!?- pregunto Bonnie haciendo que la pelinegra se avergonzara

-Bueno… si, pero no es mi culpa. Ayer Lumpy no paraba de hablar sobre lo emocionada que estaba al entrar a la Universidad, y sobre las fiestas alocadas a las que ira y criticar la comida que aun no había probado de la cafetería- Marceline hablo muy rápido

-¿Quién es Lumpy?

-Es mi amiga, compartimos departamento.

-Y por..

-Ya Bonnie no ataques a Marceline con preguntas- la corto Marshall- y hablando de fiestas, iras a la de hoy?-pregunto muy emocionado.

-a la de hoy?¿hoy hay fiesta?

-Si!, es una de las mejores del año, es en la casa de los jugadores de futbol-Jake se apresuro a decir. Se notaba que todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta.

-Si será a las 9:30 puedes traer a tu amiga también.

- Fleme tiene razón, dile a tu amiga será muy divertido- aseguro Finn.

-Bueno suena divertido, Claro iré

-Genial te estaremos esperando.

Después de almorzar y terminar sus últimas clases del día, Marceline se dirigió a su departamento, donde se encontró a Lumpy tirando ropa por toda la casa.

-oye qué diablos haces, apenas ayer, medio ordenamos todo y ya estas desordenando el lugar.

- Marceline!, ven necesito tu ayuda. Hoy iremos a una fiesta-no se sorprendía que su amiga ya supiera sobre la fiesta.- y necesito encontrar algo súpercalifragilisticoespialidoso para ponerme.

- Súper qué?

-Ven!

-Cielos… Ya voy.

Por fin, después de estar toda la tarde buscando algo para Lumpy, se quedaron sentadas en el sofá de la sala hablando de su día. Cuando se dieron cuenta de la ahora, salieron rápidamente hacia el auto de Marce y se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Al llegar a la fiesta, pudieron observar luces saliendo de la casa y one more time resonando por todos lados. Lumpy, ni se había estacionado el carro y ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad lanzándose fuera del carro para luego entrar corriendo a la fiesta.

-Hey Lumpy! Quieres morir o qué?!- grito Marceline

-Si te espero adentro.

-Cielos- la pelinegra se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano, su amiga sin duda alguna moriría por las fiestas.

Al entrar pudo observar varios jóvenes con bebidas alcoholizadas, otros bailando, algunos platicando y un grupo jugaba tirando una lámpara de un lado a otro.

-BUH!

-Ah! Finn me asustaste- grito la chica, pegando un brinco por el susto.

-Jajaja esa era la idea- contesto el joven intentando no reír mas.

-Donde están los demás?-pregunto marce, intentando encontrar a sus nuevos amigos con la mirada.

-Pues … Jake está bailando con su novia, Flame está ayudando a Marshall con el escenario y Bonnie no la he visto.-contesto Finn, señalando en la dirección donde sus amigos se encontraban.

-Ya veo.

-Hey invitaste a tu amiga?

-si…mmm.. Mira es la del vestido morado – señalo hacia Lumpy. Se encontraba bailando con un chico en la improvisada pista de baile-oye Finn para que hay un escenario?

-bueno, dicen que este año vendrá una banda a tocar, pero al parecer ya se tardaron…

Marceline y Finn después de que estuvieron platicando por un rato, decidieron ir a bailar un rato. La pista de baile se encontraba en la sala de la casa, no era muy grande pero tampoco era para quejarse. Después de tres canciones Marceline pudo divisar a Bonnibel. Iba vestida con una chaqueta gris, una blusa a juego y una falda blanca. Marceline no podía dejar de observar a Bonnibel, la chica tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

-Oh mira es Bonnie … Hey! Bonnie aquí- grito Finn, alzando su mano para que su amiga se acercara a ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Bonnibel con una amplia sonrisa, caminando hacia ellos.

-hola – saludaron al unisonó

-Han visto a Marshall?- pregunta intentando buscar a su novio entre la gente con la vista.

-Esta con Fleme arreglando el escenario, iré ayudarlos para que terminen rápido – contesto Finn.

- De acuerdo- ambas chicas se habían quedado solas en la pista de baile, Marceline no sabía que decir, se sentía muy nerviosa cerca de Bonnie y mucho más estando ellas dos solas. Bonnibel por otro lado, parecía muy emocionada. Y mientras bailaba pudo ver que la pelinegra estaba incomoda.

De un momento a otro Marceline sintió que le jalaban la mano.

-Ven te mostrare algo- Bonnibel la dirigía entre la gente que bailaba a su alrededor

-Adonde vamos?- pregunto marce, por suerte no demostrando lo nerviosa que estaba.

.Ya verás.

Después de salir de la pista de baile, se dirigieron escaleras arriba. Al subir pudo notar un pasillo, que en sus laterales tenía varias puertas. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención, fue la puerta del fondo. Era de cristal, que dirigía hacia un balcón.

Bonnibel la dirigió hacia esa puerta, la abrió dando paso a que entraran al balcón, soltándose las manos. Ambas chicas se apoyaron en el barandal observando el jardín trasero.

-Y bien… que querías mostrarme?

-Eso-señalo un tipo de caja gris de metal, con unos tubos en sima, que se encontraba en medio del jardín.

-Que es eso?-pregunto Marceline intentando agudizar su vista para poder ver mejor el objeto.

-Es una maquina de fuegos artificiales, lo encenderán a media noche.-explico la chica.

-Wow que genial!

-Sí, es una tradición, que el equipo de futbol realice la primera fiesta y cada año deben hacer algo diferente. Por eso esta la maquina aquí- Bonnibel explico, volviendo a señalar hacia el objeto.

-Vaya, si que será una gran fiesta.- Marceline volteo hacia Bonnibel.

- Sí, esta debe ser una fiesta inolvidable.

Ambas, se quedaron viendo a los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro. No sabían porque, pero les gustaba estar de esa forma. No se sentían para nada incomodas.

Estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Ninguna de las dos se hacía consiente de la situación, que no escuchaban los gritos que provenían de la casa.

-Marceline!...Marceline…donde grumos estas!...

-Marceline! Al fin te encontré, ven rápido.

-Eh?..Lumpy q..?- pero Marceline no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue jalada del brazo por su amiga.

-Camina Marce… debes de tocar, la banda no vendrá, así que le hable a Brad para que te dejara tocar en la fiesta!- Grito Lumpy jalándola más rápido

-quien es Brad- pero ya no obtuvo respuesta departe de Lumpy.

Lumpy la arrastraba hacia el escenario gritando a la gente que no estorbara. Marceline estaba más que avergonzada por dejar a Bonnible sola y que su amiga no le haya importado jalarla viendo que se encontraba con alguien.

Al estar cerca del escenario vio que un chico hablaba por el micrófono disculpándose por la falta de la banda, pero que su remplazo era mucho mejor… era " Marceline Abadder"  
>aturdida subió al escenario, todavía se sentía culpable por dejar a Bonnie sola, pero mientras se colocaba la guitarra diviso entre la multitud una cabellera castaña con mechones rosas, que se posicionaba enfrente de la gente que estaba alrededor del escenario.<br>Marceline sonrió al verla. Se dio cuenta que unos chicos se posicionaron en los demás instrumentos para acompañarla. Les indico la canción y empezó a cantar

Todos aplaudieron al escuchar el cover de raise your glass, la gente bailaba y en algunas partes de la canción la acompañaban con sus voces

Mientras cantaba empezaron a lanzar los fuegos artificiales. Todos los estudiante estaba emocionados escuchándola cantar y viendo el gran show de luces hasta que...

! La policía!  
>! Corran la policía!<p>

Marceline desde el escenario pudo ver como todos corrían hacia las salidas, incluso algunos salían por ventanas. Entre tantos gritos y empujones vio como Bonnibel caía al suelo por los empujones. Lo uno que sintió es que corrió hacia ella tomándola de la mano y llevando la hacia la puerta trasera que se encontraba en la cocina. Al salir corrió hacia su auto aun tomada de la mano, subieron al vehículo de Marceline, lo arrancaron alejándose a mucha velocidad de la casa, dejando a Lumpy que recién salía de la casa y miraba el carro alejarse. Las sirenas de policía se escuchaban cerca y lo único que pudo hacer Lumpy es correr como los demás en tacones.

**_Continuara._**

Bueno espero y hayan disfrutado de este cap. siento la tardanza

Crimson-Whithe-Contestando a tu pregunta: no Fiona y cake no aparecerán.


End file.
